5,11-Dihydro-11-ethyl-5-methyl-8-{2-{(1-oxido-4-quinolinyl)oxy}ethyl}-6H-di pyrido[3,2-b:2′,3′-e][1,4]diazepin-6-one is a known per se HIV-RT inhibitor. The synthesis and method for use of this compound in the treatment of HIV is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,359 and the corresponding International Application WO0196338.
An alternative synthesis is described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,533 and the corresponding WO2004002989.